Lordi Elrond Puolhaltia
by Emppuliinu
Summary: Jatkuu! Luku 4. Toivottavasti tykkäätte ja nautitte lukemisesta, koska minä tykkään ja nautin kirjoittamisesta! ;)


Luku4

Lordi Elrond Puolhaltia

Iltaan asti päivä kului samaa rataa ja oikein mukavasti kännissä olevien muulien kanssa. Istuin aulassa miesporukan seurassa. Joukossa oli pari kääpiötä ihmisten lisäksi. Yksi kääpiö tuijotti minua kuin ei olisi huomioinut mitään muuta ympärillään (paitsi tietenkin oluttuoppinsa). Kun tuijotin takaisin, se punastui tomaatin lailla ja läikytti oluen partaansa.

-Jumalattareni katsoisitko tänne? yksi mies kysyi.

-Kaipa voisin tuollaiselle pikku rentulle yhden silmäyksen suoda, vastasin ja katsahdin kysyjään.

-Katsokaa minuakin! vieressäni istuva mies otti minua kädestä.

Kun riuhtaisin käteni pois, mies tarttui ranteeseeni ja nosti minut ilmaan.

Pysyin silti ulkoisesti rauhallisena: -Kyse oli vain tapaamisesta täällä. Nyt teidän täytyy maksaa lisämaksu.

Mies tarttui toisella kädellä kaulaani ja paiskasi minut seinään. Sillä lumous oli niin voimakas, baarimikko oli kaikonnut jonnekkin eikä kukaan miehistä liikauttanut eväänsäkään auttaakseen. Miehen käsi kiertyi kaulani ympärille enkä ollut saada happea.

-Tämä silmäys minulle jää ensimmäiseksi ja viimeiseksi, jos vielä vastustat! mies kuristi kovemmin, mikä teki hengittämisestä

miltein mahdotonta.

Haukoi henkeä hädissäni.

-Maksu ei kuulu sinulle, joten parempi tehdä työsi! ihmisen puhe oli kuin käärmeen sihinää ja hahmottamiskykyni huononi niin, että sihinän keskellä maisema sumeni ja tummui.

Luulin jo tämän olevan loppuni, kunnes mies irrotti otteensa. Minä luhistuin lattialle, kun jalat pettivät alta. Vedin henkeä ja tunnustelin kaulaani, sillä en ollut varma oliko minulla sitä enää. Joku otti minut käsivarsilleen. Sen jälkeen muistan pelkkää mustaa.

Kun avasin silmäni, makasin hienomman huoneeni divaanilla.

-Kukkanen! Olet elossa! Minä jo luulin, tunnistin Clarissan äänen heti.

-Olen ja kiitos sille, joka pelasti minut! yllätin itseni, kun sain sanottua niinkin pitkän virkkeen.

-Sinut pelasti lordi Elrond Puolhaltia, Clarissa sanoi viitaten mieheen, joka nojasi huoneen oven karmiin.

-K-kiitos, sanoin hämmentyneenä, kun Elrond tuli luokseni.

-Olkaa hyvä, Elrond sanoi, tosin öykkäri menetti kätensä...

Tuijotin Elrondia luultavasti melko tyhmän näköisesti, mutta sain ilmeeni pian korjattua.

Vaikka silmäni olivat lumonneet tämänkin ruhtinaan, päätin silti pysyä etiketissä: -Herrani, olen teille henkeni velkaa ja erityisen kiitollinen.

Elrond tuijotti minua hetken silmiin, mutta ryhdistyi sitten. Hänen oikea olemuksensa tuli esille. Elrond oli mielestäni aika komea, tummat pitkät hiukset, vihertävät silmät, kapeat huulet ja määrätietoinen katse. Mies oli pukeutunut tummanpuhuvaan haarniskaan ja hänen pitkät etuhiuksensa oli palmikoitu haltiatyyliin. Viitta oli pitkä ja kaartui Elrondin taakse hänen istuessaan divaanin reunalla. En kuitenkaan uskonut olevani niin vaarallinen, että minua pitää tulla tapaamaan aseistautuneena. Siispä päätin kysyä, mikä oli hänen tulonsa tarkoitus.

-Tulin tänne sopimaan Rivendellin ja Järvikaupungin asioita, sillä tuonnissa ja viennissä on suuria ongelmia, lordi nousi seisomaan, En usko, että ymärrtäisit.

Pakko myöntää, että en minä sitä itsekkään uskonut.

-Voin silti yrittää ymmärtää, sanoin uteliaisuudesta.

-Hyvä on, minä kerron. Yleensä pysyn tyynenä hyvin pitkään, mutta nyt Järvikaupunki sai minut tolaltaan.

-Kuinka?

-Rivendell on tilannut jo pitkään ruokalähetyksiä Järvikaupungista. Usein on kuitenkin jouduttu lähettämään puolet takaisin.

Kuin vitsillä olemme saaneet myös lihaa, vaikka kaikki tietävät ettei se kuulu ruokavalioon, Elrond kertoi.

-Onko asia noin pieni? minä hämmästelin.

-Ei siinä vielä kaikki. Täällä jos missä tiedetään kuinka ahneita ihmiset ovat. Rivedellin lähetyksistä otetaan liian paljon veroa siihen

nähden, että olen vasta rakennuttanut kartanon.

-Saanko puuttua? Clarissa kysyi ja niiasi.

-Siitä vaan, lordi nyökkäsi.

-Ihmiset ajattelevat samoin verojen suhteen, Clarissa sanoi varovasti.

-Siinäpä ongelma ja vältettävän sekasorron ainekset, Elrond tokaisi mietteliäästi.

-Ymmärrän, minä sanoin, Minulla on ratkaisu!


End file.
